This invention relates generally to a transport apparatus and the like and specifically to a transport device for ascending or descending elevated structures to transport materials and equipment for installation, deployment, or repair purposes.
The technology available for power line/telephone maintenance, tree surgery, pipe maintenance, repair of high-masted poles (such as light poles), and the transport of objects such as sensors or communications equipment has utilized various approaches in accessing elevated locations to perform specific tasks. For example, devices such as pole and tree ladders provide support to a user as they climb a tree or pole. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,752 to Perry. In Perry, a clamp engages three sides of a tree trunk, gripping the tree between opposed arms of the clamp to which is attached a ladder. Apart from using ladders, trees or poles are scaled through the use of hand lines and/or climbing spurs. Lifting devices, which a person is raised to various heights, have also been employed, but these devices are expensive and slow-moving.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,459 to Eliachar et al. provides an alternate approach for climbing trees having straight trunks and no branches. The device of Eliachar, which is directed to the maintenance of palm trees, employs two pairs of arms, which are capable of opening and closing around a tree trunk and of climbing the tree trunk through the activation of hydraulic cylinders. Operation of the climbing unit is directed by a programmable controller. A remotely-controlled device for positioning equipment at working elevations is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,439 to Crawford. The apparatus of Crawford employs a frame having operating arms which at least partially encircle the tree or pole and secure the frame to the tree. A hydraulically driven telescoping mast also is equipped with gripping arms, which are hydraulically actuated independently of the gripping arms of the main frame. The gripping arms of the main frame and the hydraulically driven telescoping mast are sequentially activated to cause the apparatus to climb a tree or pole. The gripping arms fully retract to permit the apparatus to pass between limbs. A winch and cable system controlled by operating personnel provides for lifting objects, such as tools, to the working level or for lowering objects, such as cut branches, to the ground.
An alternate approach is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,172 to Paris, a robotic device for climbing trestles, particularly poles for overhead electric lines includes a primary support body with internal movable slides. The slides carry arms attached to gripping hands, which grasp the pole such that the gripping hands are in a perpendicular position relative to the pole. A slot within the support body enables the slide to move up or down within the support, thus enabling the arms to move up or down to move along the pole as the gripping hands are alternately opened and closed.
However, there are numerous disadvantages to existing approaches for scaling tall structures for repair, maintenance, or the installation or deployment of equipment. Existing remotely controlled devices have been narrowly directed to the movement of tools to a work location or to the maintenance of specific types of trees or electric lines. It is desirable to provide an apparatus that is capable of safely and efficiently climbing trees, poles, posts, pipes, etc. while being under the control of personnel at ground level, and, when in position, performing varied maintenance, installation, deployment and/or repair tasks.